Pulsations
by yaoimoonlighter
Summary: Deidara is a vampire, sasori is a vampire hunter. what next?
1. Chapter 1

PULSATIONS 2

"Damn! Where'd he go? And he was a hot one too!"Sasori whined trying to find the young blond.

"Oh well… no use crying over spilt milk…hello!" Sasori had the blond second in his mind as he eyed a nearby nightclub.

"Awesome…THIS is PERFECT!" Sasori said happily as he looked over a tall blond figure with tanned skin, who was dancing with a brown haired figure with a fading black eye.

"Heh… serves him right…"sasori said softly ordering a drink, watching the blond practically grind his partner.

He smiled as his eyes drank up the scene that was Deidara. He was wearing black slacks, and a fishnet shirt with a black belly-shirt over it. He had some glow-sticks as a bracelet, a belt, anklets, and a necklace.

Sasori was so totally lost in Deidara he never noticed the bartender till he coughed loudly. "Huh? Oh… sorry…" Sasori silently paid for his drink. "Keep the change…"

The bartender just nodded. "Interested in Deidara?"

He asked looking form Sasori to Deidara. "Huh? Deidara? Who's that?" Sasori asked dumbly.

"The blonde…dancing with the guy that has a black eye…"

"Oh… yeah… but I don't have a chance with a guy like that…"

"I wouldn't jump ahead of myself…that guy is about as straight as a circle!"

They both burst laughing at that. "SO… you think I gotta chance with a guy like him?"

"Totally…go for it!" the bartender said playfully pushing sasori towards Deidara. Sasori noticed Joe had left the blond and started flirting with random people. He noticed the blond heading their way.

"Hey his drinks are free… ill pay…ok?"

"Sure kid…ill hook you up…"

"Thanks…" Sasori watched as Deidara ordered and got ready to pay he got a little confused when the bartender said it was taken care of.

Sasori smiled softly as Deidara came to sit by him.

"Hey thanks for the drink…this seat taken?" The blond said smiling at him.

God… he WAS gorgeous.

"Nope… it's open…"

"Awesome!" Deidara said sliding into the open seat. Sasori's eyes slid over Deidara, memorizing every detail of his body.

"You like?" Deidara asked his eyes sliding over sasori like his own eyes had just done.

"Do you?"Sasori asked, giving Deidara that evil smile most girls would die for.

"You're cute…I like that…"Deidara said, returning his smile with a smirk, and softly leaning closer.

"Cute? Heh… my comrade says in friggin hot!" Deidara's smirk grew to a full-blown smile, revealing his fangs.

"Vampire? Should have guessed…"

"Got a problem with that?" Deidara said leaning so sasori could feel his hot breath on his face. Sasori softly closed his eyes.

"Not one…"

"AHEM!"Both boys snapped up eyes flashing to the bartender.

"I hate to ruin the moment but we're goin to close up in about 5 min…"

"Oh…here…" Sasori paid for their drinks and got up with Deidara.

"Hey I got to check on something…wanna come?" Deidara asked looking at sasori. "Shure…I guess…but I have to be back soo-AH!"Sasori yelped as Deidara picked him up bridal-style.

"Don't worry… I don't bite…much…" both boys laughed at Deidara's little joke and sasori softly cuddled closer to Deidara, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck, nuzzling It carefully. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I like to go just to relax…" as Deidara said that they emerged on a beautiful river. Since it was winter everything was frozen, the place looked beautiful…the trees were covered with ice and snow, the river was frozen solid, it was an eternal wonderland. "Wow…it…its...Beautiful…Deidara…" sasori softly looked at Deidara, who was still holding him bridal style. Deidara silently walked forward, sitting on the trunk of the tree he was listening to earlier. Sasori readjusted so he was straddling the blond. Deidara softly put his arms around sasori, pulling him into a soft kiss. Sasori happily kissed him back.

Deidara softly licked Deidara's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasori parted his lips and was soon battling for dominance against Deidara. Deidara broke the kiss after a few moments of roaming Sasori's mouth.

As soon as he looked at Sasori, he whished he didn't. The way the sunlight hit his face made him look like an angel. He was panting, his deep muddy brown eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do you mind if I…?"

"That's the thing I needed to do…"

"What?" Deidara was completely lost.

"I have a blood disorder… my blood regenerates too fast so …I have to do a daily blood-letting…"

"YOU HAVE TO CUT YOU'RE SELF?"

"Yeah… I haven't done it yet today…"

"May I?"

"Go right ahead…."

Sasori softly tilted his head to the side.

Deidara softly sank his fangs into the flesh of Sasori's neck.

"Nmmmmmmmmmm…." Sasori moaned as Deidara started to drink.

"You're gentile…" 'Yeah…so I've been told…don't freak out…when I'm drinking your blood can hear my thoughts but I can't hear yours.' "Cool…" 'So tell me about yourself…'

"Well my name is Sasori Akasuna, I live with my partner Orouchimaru, and the other Akatsuki members…" 'Akatsuki?' "Well…erm…you see… vampires killed my parents…and I…ummmmm…"

'The Akatsuki is an organization that kills vampires…'

"Yeah…but I don't kill… I was captured by them when I was 5… I've been with them ever since…"

'I see…go on…'

"You're not mad?"

'As long as you don't come after me I'm fine!'

Sasori laughed as Deidara finished drinking.

"You're sweet…"

"So I've been told…"

_Don't let nobody tell you _

_Your life is over_

_Be every color that you are! _


	2. Chapter 2

PULSATIONS 2  
"Damn! Where'd he go? And he was a hot one too!"Sasori whined trying to find the young blond. "Oh well… no use crying over spilt milk…hello!" Sasori had the blond second in his mind as he eyed a nearby nightclub. "Awsome…THIS is PERFECT!" Sasori said happily as he looked over a tall blond figure with tanned skin, who was dancing with a brown haired figure with a fading black eye. "Heh… serves him right…"sasori said softly ordering a drink, watching the blond practically grind his partner. He smiled as his eyes drank up the scene that was Deidara. He was wearing black slacks, and a fishnet shirt with a black belly-shirt over it. He had some glow-sticks as a bracelet, a belt, anklets, and a necklace. Sasori was so totally lost in Deidara he never noticed the bartender till he coughed loudly. "Huh? Oh… sorry…" Sasori silently paid for his drink. "Keep the change…"The bartender just nodded. "Interested in Deidara?" He asked looking form Sasori to Deidara. "Huh? Deidara? Who's that?" Sasori asked dumbly. "The blonde…dancing with the guy that has a black eye…" "Oh… yeah… but I don't have a chance with a guy like that…" "I wouldn't jump ahead of myself…that guy is about as straight as a circle!"They both burst laughing at that. "SO… you think I gotta chance with a guy like him?" "Totally…go for it!" the bartender said playfully pushing sasori towards Deidara. Sasori noticed Joe had left the blond and started flirting with random people. He noticed the blond heading their way. "Hey his drinks are free… ill pay…ok?" "Shure kid…ill hook you up…" "Thanks…" sasori watched as Deidara ordered and got ready to pay he got a little confused when the bartender said it was taken care of. Sasori smiled softly as Deidara came to sit by him. "Hey thanks for the drink…this seat taken?" The blond said smiling at him. God… he WAS gorgeous. "Nope… it's open…" "Awesome!" Deidara said sliding into the open seat. Sasori's eyes slid over Deidara, memorizing every detail of his body. "You like?" Deidara asked his eyes sliding over sasori like his own eyes had just done. "Do you?"Sasori asked, giving Deidara that evil smile most girls would die for. "You're cute…I like that…"Deidara said, returning his smile with a smirk, and softly leaning closer. "Cute? Heh… my comrade says in friggin hot!" Deidara's smirk grew to a full-blown smile, revealing his fangs. "Vampire? Should have guessed…" "Got a problem with that?" Deidara said leaning so sasori could feel his hot breath on his face. Sasori softly closed his eyes. "Not one…" "AHEM!"Both boys snapped up eyes flashing to the bartender. "I hate to ruin the moment but we're goin to close up in about 5 min…" "Oh…here…" sasori paid for their drinks and got up with Deidara. "Hey I got to check on something…wanna come?" Deidara asked looking at sasori. "Shure…I guess…but I have to be back soo-AH!"Sasori yelped as Deidara picked him up bridal-style. "Don't worry… I don't bite…much…" both boys laughed at Deidara's little joke and sasori softly cuddled closer to Deidara, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck, nuzzling It carefully. "Where are we going?" somewhere I like to go just to relax…" as Deidara said that they emerged on a beautiful river. Since it was winter everything was frozen, the place looked beautiful…the trees were covered with ice and snow, the river was frozen solid, it was an eternal wonderland. "Wow…it…its...Beautiful…Deidara…" sasori softly looked at Deidara, who was still holding him bridal style. Deidara silently walked forward, sitting on the trunk of the tree he was listening to earlier. Sasori readjusted so he was straddling the blond. Deidara softly put his arms around sasori, pulling him into a soft kiss. Sasori happily kissed him back. Deidara softly licked Deidara's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasori parted his lips and was soon battling for dominance against Deidara. Deidara broke the kiss after a few moments of roaming Sasori's mouth. As soon as he looked at sasori he whished he didn't. The way the sunlight hit his face made him look like an angel. He was panting, his deep muddy brown eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath." Do you mind if I…?" "That's the thing I needed to do…" "What?" Deidara was completely lost. "I have a blood disorder… my blood regenerates too fast so …I have to do a daily blood-letting…" "YOU HAVE TO CUT YOU'RE SELF?" "Yeah… I haven't done it yet today…" "May I?" "Go right ahead…." Sasori softly tilted his head to the side. Deidara softly sank his fangs into the flesh of Sasori's neck. "Nmmmmmmmmmm…." Sasori moaned as Deidara started to drink. "You're gentile…" 'Yeah…so I've been told…don't freak out…when I'm drinking your blood can hear my thoughts but I can't hear yours.' "Cool…" 'So tell me about yourself…' "Well my name is Sasori Akasuna, I live with my partner Orouchimaru, and the other Akatsuki members…" 'Akatsuki?' "Well…erm…you see… vampires killed my parents…and I…ummmmm…" 'The Akatsuki is an organization that kills vampires…' "Yeah…but I don't kill… I was captured by them when I was 5… I've been with them ever since…" 'I see…go on…' "You're not mad?" 'As long as you don't come after me I'm fine!'Sasori laughed as Deidara finished drinking. "You're sweet…" "So I've been told…"

Don't let nobody tell you  
Your life is over  
Be every color that you are!


	3. Chapter 3

PULSATIONS 3

Sasori gave a soft yawn as he sat his head down on Deidara's chest.

"Tired?"

"A little…"

"You can stay at my place for the night… then you can go back to you're teammate in the morning."

"Ok….."

Sasori softly snuggled into Deidara's neck, secretly dreading the morning.

'I hope the sun blows up… that way I can stay here forever… I hope the akatsuki doesn't get TOO mad now that im spending the night with a vampire…a cute vampire….an extremely HOT vampire…heh heh heh…'

"You're cute when you're tired…" Sasori looked up at Deidara, a tired look in his eyes.

"You're cute period…"sasori said a smile growing on the boy's lips as he straddled the taller man.

"You're pretty hyper for a vampire…" Deidara let off a moan as sasori licked up form his neck to his cheek.

"S-sasooooori!" Deidara moaned a sasori nipped his cheek. Soon sasori silenced Deidara with a teeth-crashing kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

Sasori softly slid Deidara's shirt off, softly moving down to lick Deidara's chest.

"Mooooooooooore!"Deidara gave a moan as Sasori's tongue slid up his chest.

Sasori softly made a reach for his pants, sliding his fingers seductively down Deidara's sides, causing him to moan again.

~~~~~~~IN THE NIGHTCLUB (im evil!)~~~~~

"Thank you miss!" orouchimaru called to the owner of the nightclub.

"Hope you find you're friend!"

"I will!" Orouchimaru looked at the paper and almost gagged.

"1054 Blood Bath Lane….that's a vampire's address…"

A violent tremble shook orochimaru's body.

"That's NOT a good omen…" Orouchimaru looked at the street and…he was…there?

"BLOOD BATH LANE yep….im here" he started looking through the houses and stopped at an apartment building.

"It's worth a shot….."

He softly stepped up to the clerk's desk.

"Um…. Does a Deidara Iwa live here?"

"Yes he does…May I ask why?"

"I'm…uh…I'm his cousin…. What floor is he on?" "Oh ok! He's on the top floor room 1054!" The clerk said cheerily. "Ok…thank you!"And with that orouchimaru ran over to the stairs… unknowing this was a 100 floor apartment building.

~~~~~~~UP ON THE TOP FLOOR ~~~~~~~~~

Sasori and Deidara were REALLY making out now.

Both boys' shirts were discarded on the floor, and sasori was only in his boxers.

He let off another moan as Deidara drug him closer.

Sasori softly reached for Deidara's pants, softly gripping the hem.

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Damn it!" Deidara slid his shirt back on. "Here… it's you're partner…little fucker…"

Sasori quickly got redressed as Deidara ran a brush through his long hair "KNOCK KNOCK!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Deidara called disappearing around the corner to let Sasori's partner in.

"Yeah so?"Sasori heard Deidara say.

"He's fine see for you're self…" there was a moment of silence before he heard someone creep through the door Deidara was around the corner in a flash.

"Act natural…ok? Maybe he'll leave…"

"Sasori!" orouchimaru was staring at Deidara watching his every move.

"Oh chill! Let's go sit in the living room…"

Deidara softly sat in the corner of the room where he had drunk Sasori's blood not even an hour ago... no doubt to cover the stain on the fluffy black loveseat made from the spilt blood.

Sasori happily joined him, curling up in Deidara's arms, nestling his head against the blonde's chest.

Orouchimaru gave a growl as he sat in the armchair. Deidara smiled at this.

"Got a problem Blondie?"

"With you? Not really…. You just woke me up though…so im just a little tired... that's all."

To play it up some, Deidara gave a large yawn showing his fangs. Orouchimaru visibly tensed.

Sasori cuddled Deidara's neck.

Orouchimaru tensed more.

"Aw…. My deidei is seepy!"Sasori said kissing Deidara softly.

Orouchimaru clutched his chest.

'Kukukukuku…I'm sooooooo evil…' Deidara nuzzled Sasori's head, trying to hide the snicker he was holding back.

"You're too cute sasori!" Deidara said giving him a bear hug.

Orouchimaru jumped a bit. Deidara decided to test him and licked Sasori's neck.

Orouchimaru was shocked.

"STOP! THAT TICKLES!"

"What this? Deidara ran his hand down Sasori's side like he did when he licked the younger child.

Sasori broke out in laughter.

"STOP! IT TICKLES!"

Deidara soon had sasori under him still tickling the younger man.

He stopped for a second to let sasori catch his breath. Soon sasori gave Deidara an evil smile.

"What?"

"PAYBACK!"

Orouchimaru watched as sasori went after Deidara.

The two were soon rolling around on the floor, laughing.

Orouchimaru thought the vampire drove sasori nuts.

Deidara had sasori in his lap again happy that sasori was smiling … and cuddling him…AND ….orouchimaru was jealous as HELL!

Deidara kissed Sasori's neck.

"Stop I think we broke my partner…"

Sasori whispered to Deidara.

"He's in shock…"

"How the?"

"You don't laugh much do you?"

"Not around him I don't..."

"That's the reason…."

"Oh..."

"Quit plotting against me!" Orouchimaru said pointing a gun at Deidara's head.

"I'm done with this shit…" He said tightening his grip on the trigger.

"Oro…don't…please! NO!" There was a loud bang and the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

PULSATIONS 4

"DEIDEI YOU OK?" Sasori called dodging the pieces of falling ceiling.

'Thank god…he only got knocked out.'

"Why you little!" Sasori jumped orouchimaru pinning him to the ground, pressing a knife to his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM!"

"I DIDN'T LIKE HIM TOUCHING YOU! LIKE THAT!"

"WHY YOU MOTHER!" CRACK! And with that orochimaru's head fell to the side.

"Sasori…you…killed him…"

"Deidei!" Sasori cried jumping into the shocked blonde's arms.

"I-I was so w-worried!"Sasori sobbed into Deidara's chest.

"It's ok 'sori its ok...let me take care of the body real quick…go wait in the bedroom ok?"

"Ok…"

Sasori softly got up and went to lie down.

Deidara looked at the body and picked up the knife.

"Holly water…" he looked at orochimaru's body and lent in closer.

"I know you wanted to rape him…you couldn't have ever tried… the moment you walked in the door you're fate was sealed…"

He softly pushed his fangs into the corpse's neck and immediately let go…

"Scratch that….you already tried…" And with that he threw orouchimaru out the window and watched as wild dogs devoured the corpse.

"Deidei?"

"I'm coming 'sori…" Deidara walked into his room to see Sasori sitting on the bed. "You ok sasori? That must have been scary…"

"A little… but I have you!"Sasori said cuddling Deidara's throat.

"If I was like you I could stay with you forever…"

"…..Sasori…"

"Yes?"

"Being a vampire isn't that fun…"

"If I have you it will be!"

Deidara softly smiled at the chibi-like face sasori had put on.

"ill make you a deal… ill show you what it's like BECOMING a vampire and give you 3 weeks to think on it… and IF you STILL want to become a vampire after that ill turn you myself!"

Sasori stared at Deidara for a moment. "Ok…"

Deidara smiled at sasori then softly bit sasori in the jugular vein.

Sasori gasped as Deidara's past flooded his mind.

~~~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK!~~~~~~~~~~

"_Mommy! Where are you!"A soft singsong voice called out. _

"_I'm over here Deidara!" A young woman called back to the blue eyed boy. _

"_Mommy!" _

"_Hehehe! You're getting so big! Just look at you! Come on… let's go get some dinner." "Ok!" _

_**~~~~~~Back at Deidara's house~~~~~~~**_

"_YAY! RAMEN!" the small blonde-haired boy cried happily slurping at his soup._

"_Eat up so you can be big and strong! Like you're daddy was!"_

_Deidara's mother smiled at her son, who was currently drinking straight from the bowl. _

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"_You finish you're ramen ill get the door!" _

"_Ok mommy!" _

_Deidara happily took another bite of his ramen._

"_Done!" _

"_GEAHHHH! DEIDARA RUN! AHHHHHHHH-"_

_Deidara quickly ran into the living room to see his dead mother on the floor._

"_Who the? MOMMY!"_

_The blond child shook his mom trying to wake her._

'_Bite marks? THAT MEANS-' _

"_Hello Deidara." _

_Deidara spun around to see a vampire behind him. _

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOMMY!" _

_Deidara yelled running at the man. "YEAGH!" He was soon in the man's arms "PUT ME DOWN! NOW!"_

"_Oh! Feisty! I think I'll keep you…im Kreia and I didn't do anything to you're mommy…" _

"_PUT ME DOWN! YOU'RE A LIAR!"_

_Deidara said kicking Kreia. _

"_Heh…I do like you…"_

_Kreia softly cut his finger open_

"_Go ahead I wont-" _

"_GUAH!"_

_Kreia turned hiding Deidara from the renegade vampire who just jumped down from the ceiling. _

"_HE hurt you're mommy…_

_Deidara looked at the vampire and clutched Kreia's cloak. _

_He just stared at the figure before him. _

_Messy blond hair, blue eyes, the whites of his eyes had gone black, but Deidara knew who he was. _

"_Daddy…DADDY!AH!"_

_Deidara buried his face into Kreia's chest._

_Then there was a sickening crack. _

"_Daddy… Im sorry…mommy…I failed you both…"_

_Deidara whispered to no one in the kitchen. _

_Something caught his eye…a butcher knife. _

"_Ill be there in a minute mommy…daddy…wait for me…please." _

_Deidara whispered pressing the knife to his throat. _

"_DON'T! IT WONT BRING THEM BACK!"_

_Kreia yelled throwing the knife across the room. _

"_I DON'T CARE!THEIR GONE! I don't have anything…" _

"…_.do you want to be like me?" "…..yes…"_

_Kreia opened the cut on his finger and pressed the wound to Deidara's lips. _

"_All you need to do is drink my blood…and the deed is done…" _

_Deidara softly opened his mouth and licked Kreia's finger. As soon as the blood ht his lips he felt like he was being tore in half._

"_AGH! IT HURTS!MAKE IT STOP!" _

_Deidara screamed thrashing around. Kreia softly hit Deidara in the back of his neck causing him to black out._

_As he was fading he heard Kreia say, "Ill be right here when you wake up…"he felt his feet leave the ground and that was all. _

_When he woke up he was in a large mansion._

"_Kreia?" _

"_Welcome to your new life…Deidara Iwa…welcome home." _

_Kreia said holding his arms open wide. Deidara softly let Kreia hold him. _

'_He's the only family I HAVE now…family…'_

_Deidara softly closed his new eyes._

'_I'm finally home.'_

~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~

"Deidara…you're not alone…"

Sasori said taking Deidara into his arms.

"I'm here…ill ALWAYS be here…"sasori said softly kissing Deidara as he let go of his throat, pressing a towel to the wound.

"I'm always here…and ill always love you…"

"Sasori…"

Deidara felt Sasori wipe away a tear that had slipped down his cheek.

"I love you too…"


	5. Chapter 5

Pulsations 5 *finished*

WEEK ONE!

"You have 3 weeks to choose if you want to go through that…"

Deidara said falling backwards with sasori in his arms, grabbing the blanket and covering them both up.

'I love Deidara but… will it hurt exactly like that? Ill do some research tomorrow….but for now… I'll just stay here….'

Sasori thought as he snuggled into Deidara's neck, softly kissing the smooth, sun-kissed flesh, quickly falling asleep.

Deidara woke late on Monday.

He stretched softly then looked to the other side of the bed and saw… nothing?

He rubbed his eyes and looked again. 'Was it all a dream?

He thought then remembered orouchimaru, for a moment forgetting that sasori had killed him last night.

Deidara leapt out of bed and went into the living room.

Empty.

He quickly checked the kitchen.

The same thing graced his eyes.

He ran into the library and saw the young red-head he was searching for.

"There you are!"

Deidara said with relief, softly sitting beside sasori and hugging the red haired child.

"Hey! Sorry if I worried you deidei…I've been researching some books and it says right here that if you're bitten and fed off of becoming a vampire can actually be more painful… but this book says that if you're fed from before you're turned its actually pleasureful! So am still searching…heh heh heh…"

Sasori softly nuzzled deidara, kissing his throat.

"Hungry?"

Sasori asked Deidara looking in his eyes.

"Nah…I'm good…"

Sasori looked in deidara's eyes and smiled.

He softly crawled into deidara's lap and tilted his head, giving him a clear shot at his throat.

"What?"

Deidara said looking at Sasori.

"You're hungry…I don't mind…"

"….no I'm not…"

"Yes you are…"

"No I'm not…."

"Then why are you staring at my throat?"

"….bite me…."

"Seriously?"

"NO!"

"Damn…you ARE hungry though…"

"…shut up!"

Sasori chuckled and pulled deidara into a short kiss and pressed his back to deidara's stomach, straightning his back further.

Deidara softly bent down and bit into sasori's soft skin, and soon the warm red liquid he longed for filled his throat.

Sasori moaned as deidara fed. Sasori's fingers clutched deidara's slacks and deidara's hands tightened their grip on sasori's shoulders.

'It's…different…more…more…DESIRABLE...'

Deidara thought swallowing another gulp.

"So I'm desirable now?"

Sasori asked his voice husky. Deidara recognized his tone. His fingers slid down sasori's thin frame, squeezing the growing bulge in his pants.

Deidara glanced sideways as a book that had fallen open he was about to look away when two words caught this eye "…_heightened sexuality_…" deidara went back to the beginning of the paragraph and started to read while he drank.

"_When vampires roam among humans they increase the chance of becoming attracted to one in particular. _

_When this happens its called 'bonding' or creating a special circumstance where the vampire is in need for that single human's blood. _

_This 'bond' is life threatening to both parties, the vampire leaves himself vulnerable to harm trying to protect the human or a better term 'living blood source,' the human becomes sexually attracted to the vampire, or vice-versa. _

_The vampire feels indebted to the human so they attempt to fill these 'sexual needs'. This can be harmful to the whose race of vampires and humans alike, so to protect all of us, this kind of contact of strictly illegal and if a vampire happens to find himself in this position he must NOT give into this urge to physically pleasure the human. _

_The worst possible thing you can do to pleasure human is drink from the jugular vein." _

Deidara's eyes widened.

He quickly released sasori's throat, pressing a towel to the wound. Sasori gave a slight whimper at the loss of the feeling of deidara feeding.

But soon he looked into deidara's eyes he softly put his hands on deidara's cheeks, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Deidara completely forgot about the book as deidara's lips met sasori's over and over.

Soon Sasori had Deidara pinned to the floor as their lips met over and over, each kiss growing more and more passionate, more needy, more lustful.

Deidara soon rolled so he was on top of sasori, he lifted the smaller male into his lap so sasori was straddling him.

The fire softly laminating the two males as they practically tore each other's clothes off the other's body, their lips only forcing them to move faster.

Soon Deidara broke the kiss and placed three fingers on sasori's bottom lip.

"Suck."

Sasori happily took the digits in closing his eyes as he sucked. Deidara moaned as sasori coated his fingers with a thick layer of saliva.

Deidara softly pulled the fingers out of sasori's mouth before he came then and there.

"Just relax…it'll stop hurting soon…"

Deidara said as he pushed in a finger.

Sasori whimpered at the foreign feeling.

Deidara soon added another finger, making a scissoring motion with the two fingers.

Sasori soon slightly started to squirm showing deidara that he wanted more.

He pushed in the last finger and sasori gasped, his back slightly arching.

"o-ow…."

Sasori said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Its ok it's ok…" deidara said stroking sasori's hair, calming him.

"G-…go…"Sasori softly whined pushing down to meet deidara's fingers.

Deidara softly started to thrust his fingers in and out of sasori letting him get used to the feeling.

Soon sasori was trying to force himself down again, longing for more.

Deidara started bending his fingers and moving them around, trying to find a certain spot.

"GAH!" Sasori practically screamed. "D-DO THAT AGAIN!" sasori said clearly elevated by the reaction on having his prostate rubbed.

Deidara did the same thing only to get the same reaction deidara pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock.

Sasori whined as deidara pulled his fingers out of him.

"Ready?"

Sasori just nodded, and deidara thrust in.

Sasori screamed out of pain.

'He's a lot bigger than I thought…'

Sasori thought biting his lip trying to concentrate on deidara's fingers on his head calming him or the words he spoke telling him it would get better.

Deidara placed his hands on sasori's hips softly lifting him… only to push him sown again, causing sasori to whimper again.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry it'll get better soon…. I promise… I'm sorry…"

Deidara softly muttered is sasori's ear as he lifted him again.

Up. Down. Up. Down.

Sasori's pain was dulling and he was starting to enjoy this.

Sasori clawed Deidara's arms as deidara thrusted into sasori over and over, their hearts racing.

Soon sasori could feel a fiery coil tighten in his stomach making him more eager, and sasori started bouncing up and down meeting deidara's thrusts, giving him as much pleasure as possible.

Deidara loved the feeling of sasori's body moving with his.

Suddenly the phrase "forbidden love" popped in his mind, and he remembered this was illegal.

'Maybe I should stop…' deidara thought thrusting in again.

Then it happened.

Sasori started to moan and scream deidara's name, begging for more.

Deidara picked him up and started slamming in as hard and as fast as he could till they both came.

The two boys lay, panting on the library floor, clutching each other, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

Deidara softly picked up sasori and carried him into the bedroom.

"I love you…sasori…" deidara said as he softly kissed sasori's head.

Sasori nuzzled Deidara's neck and mumbled.

"I love you too… and Dei?"

Sasori muttered sleepily.

"Yes? What is it sasori?"

Deidara said stroking his hair.

"One week down two to go…"

and with that sasori fell into a deep well needed slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Pulsations 6

WEEK TWO!

The evidence was piling up.

and it was at a complete tie so far.

Every time they found something that lead to pain, the other found something that lead to pleasure.

"I found another pain."

"Pleasure."

"Pain."

"Stoned…"

"What?" sasori said giggling.

"This guy was stoned when he was turned." Deidara said laughing.

"Are you serious? Let me see!" Sasori said crawling over to Deidara.

"I cannot remember what it was like to be turned for I was too hammered to know what I was doing….." sasori read out loud before bursting out in laughter.

"dude! THAT'S fucked up."

"you can say that again, saso-chan…"

Sasori softly giggled and twisted around to softly kissed Deidara on the lips. Sasori softly mumbled as he snuggled into deidara's arms.

"what?"

"I just said one week left…"

"sasori…." Sasori didn't respond, he just kissed Deidara and cuddled closer. Deidara wrapped his arms around the younger child, and nuzzled his head after the kiss broke.

"hey deidei?"

"yeah? What is it sori?"

"…well…um…why…why don't you drink from the jagular vein anymore?"

"oh…um…you see…its very dangerous and I don't want to hurt my sweet little sori let alone fatilly harm you…"

"fatally harm?"

"yeah…I read that after a while it becomes impossible for a vampire to feed from the same human without killing them."

"…o…oh…"

"Yeah… but that's only for the jagular vein. Do if I don't feed from there you'll be fine." Deidara said smiling.

"Im a Barbie girl! In the Barbie world! Life in plastic…its fantastic! You can brush my hair! undress me everywhere!imagination! that is your creation! Im a blond evil girl in the fanticy me up make it tight, Im your dolly~!"

Deidara turned beet-red as his cell went off.

"h…hello?"

"yo dei its joe! What's up?"

"nothing you?"

"nothing but get this you ever heard of the akatsuki?"

Deidara glanced at sasori.

"n-no why?"

"well two of their team is missing, and they think they've been taken hostage! Weird huh?"

Deidara gagged.

"y-yeah weird…"

"and they think that the missing son of Hannibal lecter is onvolved!"

Deidara dropped the phone.

"yo dei…dei?"

Deidara shook his head and picked up the phone, sitting by sasori and putting his arm around the boy.

"s-sorry but that IS something…"

"sha… I totally know! Well I also heard their interrogating vampires so if you hear anything give me a heads up ok?"

"ok… bye bye…"

"o and dei? Im coving over I to talk to you in person… I heard they can tap phones….c ya soon."

"joe! No don't i-"

Deidara tried to stop joe but it was too late. The line was dead.

"fuck."Deidara swore putting his head in his hands.

"what's wrong...?"sasori softy pulled deidara's hands from his face.

"I have to get you out of here…your buddies are doing a search…and one of my vampire friends are coming over..." Deidara said grimly.

"so…I don't care about the akatsuki…and im with you Deidara…why would you're friend hurt me…?"

"he's not good with bounderies…he'll hurt you anyway…we have to get you ou-"

DING DONG

"fuuuuuck! Ok go in the bedroom and act like I picked you up at a club…alright?"

"ok…"

Deidara quickly pulled the band-aid from sasori's throat and quickly bit down, sasori already pressed to the covers in the bed.

DING DONG.

Deidara removed his fangs from sasori's throat and called out to joe.

"coming!stay here ok?" sasori just nodded, blushing from she feeling of being fed off of after so long.

Sasori was enjoing the high he got when Deidara fed, a small side-effect of vampire Sylvia.

"joe! Hey what's up?" he heard Deidara say to the vampire joe.

Sasori could feel the other's presence…he didn't like it…not at all.

"hey were you eating?'

"yeah why?"

"a. you have blood on your chin, and b. I smell it…coming from you're…..bedroom…?"

"so..i like to play with my food…" sasori could hear the smile in deidara's voice...sasori liked the seductiveness in his voice.

"can I take a look?"

"shure but he's mine."

"he?"

"yeah he."

Sasori heard their approach his heart lept when Deidara turned the corner. He winked and mouthed 'don't worry'. Sasori softly smiled.'ok act like you're a clubber…'

"hey…you're back.."sasori said smirking and sitting up slightly.

"wow…nice catch dud- hold the phone.."

Joe approached sasori. Sasori just looked at joe he knew all the other wounds were completely sealed Deidara was good at leaving no trace he was here.

".."joe said stepping back.

"what?"Deidara said walking up to joe.

"that's the akatsuki member…one of the missing ones!" joe cried, his eyes wide.

"what? How do you know?" Deidara said glancing at sasori like an innocent vampire. Damn. He IS a good actor.

"the necklace..a black choker with a red cloud pendant. That's what that albino said."

"hidan?"

"?"

"a short albino with violet eyes and an weird necklace?"

"yeah! That was him!"

"Hidan's the albino."

"dude dei this is fuckin dangerous….what are you gonna do?"

"finish eating…then let him go after wiping his memories…." Deidara said matter of factly.

Joe looked at sasori one last time. Sasori looked so innocent… he was sitting with his legs forded to the side with one arm holding him up and the other holding his head was tilted and his eyes were shimmering with couricoity.

"mind if I crash here?"

"no but you'll have to get your own food…"

"ok…well I think ill go do that…you have your 'fun'…ill be back soon."

"ok see ya soon joe."

"yeah…bye…" and with that joe left the room, closing the door behind him.

Deidara softly kissed sasori, it had been a while since they last fed, Deidara had been picking girls up off the street and feeding that way.

Deidara's lips trailed downwards,intent on finishing his meal.

Sasori's fingers needily ushered him down.

Sasori gasped when Deidara slid his fangs into his neck.

Deidara listened to sasori's moans…wait ...moans?

Deidara tried to pull away from sasori but his body wouldn't move.

'oh fuck…'

"w-oh!-what's the maaaaaater!" sasori said between moans.

'were bonding…I cant…I cant pull away….its too good…'

"haaaah…deiiiiii!moooooooooore!oh god! More!" sasori screamed as he held deidara's head to his throat.

Deidara greedly gulped down the red liquid that kept sasori alive. He couldn't stop. Sasori tasted so good…

Deidara finally managed to pull his fangs out of sasori and pulled him into a rough felt something in his mouth then…it was gone…all gone…the lust the need …everything.

Then Deidara noticed sasori was starting to gag.

"sasori are you ok?"sasori was now coughing, trying to cough something up finally he swallowed and took deep gasps for breath.

"what the hell…?"

"i…I think we just… just bonded…"

Sasori looked into deidara's eyes.

"I don't think that's a good thing…"sasori said nervously.

"no…its not…it's the worst thing ever for a vampire and a human to be bonded…."Deidara said grimly.

"what's the consequence?"sasori asked gently touching deidara's face.

" either I turn you within the next 7 days…or they come and kill us both…" Deidara softly wrapped his arms around sasori holding him as close as possible.

"fuck…"

"I know, sasori…I know…"

"not that…"

" what could be worst than this! I just gave you a death sentence!what could be worse?"

"joe sold you out…"

"how do you know?"  
sasori just pointed toward the door.

Deidara looked up to see…joe and a little albino.

"o…that's how…"


	7. Chapter 7

PULSATIONS 7

WEEK 3~! FINAL WEEK~!*not for the story tho…;)*

Sasori woke in a darkened room.

he looked around and noticed that he was in the akatsuki lair, in the holding area.

"nugh…what the hell?"

"Deidei!" sasori cried hugging the blond.

"huh? SORI!"the blond quickly wrapped his arms around sasori,checking him over.

"deidei im fine… don't worry…" sasori's fingers rested on Deidara forearms as he gently nuzzled Deidara.  
Deidara softly leaned in closer and softly started to mumble.

"its all my fault..but I WILL protect you sori…even if I have to go back to being who I hate…as long as your safe…"

"who you hate?"

"I hate being my dad's son…"  
"….deidara…"

"…..yes?"

"who's your father?"

"…..Hannibal lector…."

Deidara was completely silent. Sasori just hugged the blond.

"awwwww how sweet!"

They both looked to see a man standing before them.

Sasori immedently glared and pulled Deidara closer,

"pain…"

"now now sasori mind explaining why you were with this vampire?"

"Never!you don't own me!"

"well well I guess I have to force it out of you."

Deidara growled.

"now now deidei…don't be angry!"

Deidara's eyes widened, before they narrowed.

"joe…you filthy backstabbing-!"Deidara growled.

"now now don't make me hurt 'sori'" to emphasize his point he pulled out a knife and grabbed sasori's hair and pulled sasori into a strong embrace.

Sasori yelped.

Joe smirked.

Pain looked confused.

Deidara laughed.

"why are you laughing?"

"three, two, one…"

"YEAGGGGGGHH1!' joe quickly released sasori, and the red-head scrambled over to Deidara, who gently wrapped his arms around the red-head.

Pain watched as joe's hands lit fire and started burning. As did his legs,torso and every pert of his body that touched sasori's small body.

Soon the whole akatsuki ran into the room to see joe laying on the floor, burning to ash.

"how the fuck did he light fire!" hidan yelled stariring as the ashes of joe kept burning.

"he touched sasori…they've bonded."

Every akatsuki in the room locked their eyes on the frightened red-head that was currently in a vampire's arms, stairing at a pile of ash in horror.

"one, two, three…" pain mumbled and looked at Deidara,who simply kissed the top of sasori's head.  
"I see…you're the bonder…."pain said looking directly at Deidara.

"that I am…and as you can tell… no vampires can come near sasori…and I wont allow any human close to him."Deidara said unphased.

"what happened to orouchimaru."

"saso-chan killed him."

Every eye went to sasori's face wide and in shock.

"he tried to kill deidei…"

"so you killed you're partner."

"…"

Deidara leaned in and softly reassured, sasori pressing his lips to his cheek ever-so-softly.

"im here…everything's and sori?"

"yes?"

"Get ready to run…NOW!" Deidara grabbed sasori and dashed out the door as joe's ashed blew up.

He swiftly ran out the door and into the nearest forest running 50 miles in 5 minutes. He stopped, softly setting sasori on his feet.

" may be the last time we see eachother … possibly forever… I don't mean to rush you but….we no longer have the luxery of time….do you want to be a vampire?if you don't all I have to do is wait here with you, let them catch me,and die then your free, but if you do, you'll pass out and ill take you as far away from them as I can,but if we take that route…I might not be there when you wake up. I feel horrible to rush you but this is important. If this is going to happen it has to be done now… Do you wish to be like me,saso-chan?"

Sasori looked into deidara's eyes. 'say no and Deidara dies…say yes and possibly never see him again? What do I chose…..'

Sasori opened his mouth to answer. "…y-…-yes….." Deidara softly kissed sasori and brought his finger to his throat, softly dragging his nail along his leaned in closer and kissed the wound, before opening his lips and biting the wound.

Deidara gasped and clutched sasori, a gentile moan slipped out of his gently stepped foreward, lips still connected to deidara's throat, as he swallowed the red blood.

deidara's back was soon pressed to a tree as sasori drunk,Deidara could see sasori's thoughts, every thought he'd ever had, flashing through deidara's mind sasori's fingers gripped deidara's collar at he swallowed the forth mouthful of a funny feeling over came him.

it was like… he was falling asleep but he felt more awake then ever,he felt his teeh changing, growing, becoming more sharp… soon they pierced deidara's skin causing the blond to cry out and moan again. Sasori gently released deidara's throat. Deidara gently swayed on his feet. Sasori caught him and gently lowered him to the ground, before passing out again, next to his older lover, his protecton, and his creatior.


	8. Chapter 8

PULSATIONS 8

"nugh…where am i?"Deidara said sitting up, rubbing his eyes and looking around.

He was in a bedroom. His eyes quickly shot around, searching for sasori.

"you always ask that, don't you Deidara?and don't worry,sasori is right next to you….look down." A man said. Deidara couldn't see him but he knew the gently looked beside him, and shure enough, sasori was calmly sleeping next to where deidaras was.

"dad is that you?" Deidara said looking into the shadows.

"you're still as bright as ever my son."Hannibal said stepping from the shadows and smiling. "I guess I owe you an apology…I said you'd never find someone to love you…but Ive been proven wrong. Im sorry."he said sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"dad, there's nothing to apologize for. I should be thanking you. If you hasn't said that I never would have left! Then I wouldn't have been put in that foster home and I never would hapve went to that night club and I never would have met sasori."Deidara said stroking sasori's red hair.

"I see… well then…" Hannibal chuckled. "I have something I wanted to ask you Deidara."

"shoot."

"did you bond with this boy before you turned him?"

Deidara blushed.  
"mabey…"

"did you feel something in your mouth and soon sasori started to cough?"

Deidara blushed harder.

"are you stalking me?"

Hannibal chuckled.

"no but I wanted to tell you… that thing that was in your mouth… will save sasori from ALL vampires that aren't in his bloodline. Its also harmful to you're enmies ,Deidara, who might want to hurt him."  
"how do you know that?"

"because Deidara… it was part of your soul… you love sasori so much that when you bonded a piece of your SOUL went to sasori to protect him…its also why it didn't hurt him when he turned… because your souls had bonded as well... understand Deidara?"

"y-yeah…"

"sasori's yours and nobody can ever change that. Now go back to sleep…you need rest."

"thanks dad…I really apprechate it."

"no problem… and sasori should wake up sometime tomarrow. Alight?"

"yeah..thanks again."

"don't worry about it…that's what fathers are for!"Hannibal smiled and left the room. Deidara simply cuddled closer to sasori and stroked the face of the child that was his.


	9. Chapter 9

PULSATIONS 9

Sasori woke late the next day. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but then what happened came back to hand flew to his mouth as he sat up.

fangs.

He had fangs.

He was a vampire.

He looked down to see if he could find Deidara, and shure enough he was still asleep on the bed, Next to him.

Sasori immedently calmed down as he saw deidara's peaceful face, fast asleep.

Deidara softly stirred under sasori's gentile touch.

Sasori smiled as blue eyes fluttered open.

"mmm morning sori…you ok?"Deidara asked not even opening his eyes.

"morning…yeah im fine…" sasori was shocked…his voice was a little higher…he liked it.

Deidara's eyes cracked open a but then shot wide.

"s-sasori…you're eyes!" Deidara said looking at sasori's gentile face.

Deidara quickly reached over and grabbed a mirror and gave it to sasori.

He confuzzlingly took it and looked into it.

He dropped the mirror.

His eyes….they…they CHANGED COLOR!

His brown eyes had gone blood red.

Deidara giggled and touched sasori's shocked face.

"I still think your beautiful, danna."

"danna?"

Deidara just smiled.

Sasori happily smiled and softly kissed deidara's lips, gently biting down and drawing blood.

Sasori suductivly licked and scked the swollen lip, then kissed it and nuzzled deidara's neck.

"heh heh heh hope im not interrupting something!" Hannibal said laughing.

"no dad your this is my father, Hannibal lector."

"nice to meet you mr. lector." Sasori said as he softly smiled.

"please call me Hannibal."

"alright." Sasori smiled softly.

"Deidara… you're mom's here…she's upstairs in the living room ok?"

"mom? Does she know?"

"no its your funeral dei!"

"damn…"

Sasori gently kissed Deidara as Deidara got up and left the room, but not before turning and smiling to sasori.

"sasori…I wanted to talk to you… do you remember when Deidara and you bonded?"Hannibal said after a moment.

"yeah…why? " the red-eyed vampire said, a little confused.

"remember that thing that crawled down your throat?"

Sasori was clearly shocked.

"yeha…how did you?"

"Deidara told me…"

"oh…what about it?"

"that was a piece of his soul…he gave it up to protect you."

"h-…his s-…soul?"

"yes. Its extremely complicated…but he loves you so much…part of his soul left to make shure you were safe…and so it could always be with you."

Sasori was speechless.

Hannibbal just smiled.

"the question is…how much do YOU love HIM?"

And with that hannibal left the room.

Sasori stayed silent.

Deidara softly came back through the door.

"hey danna…how do you feel?"

Deidara said softly stroking his hair away from his face.

Sasori pounced Deidara.

"wha-?" Deidara couldn't even say one word before sasori's lips held his tight. Sasori's hands desperately clawing at deidara's clothes. Deidara quickly rolled and pinned sasori to the bed.

"the hell, danna?"

"I want you Deidara…I want you so badly…and I want you now." Sasori lifted is head and passionately kissed Deidara dying to show him how he felt.

Deidara kissed him for a bit and pushed him back down.

"later danna…mom wants to talk to you."

Sasori whined and gave Deidara a begging look.

"but I want you now!"

"I know." Deidara softly kissed sasori and let him up.

"come on sori lets go."Deidara took sasori's hand and led him up to the living room to meet his mom.

~!~!~!~!~!~THE AKATSUKI~!~!~!~!~!

"damn. We'll never find them now!mother fucker!" hidan yelled as they searched for sasori and Deidara. "fucking vampire! running off before we could talk!"

"hidan calm!" pain yelled.

Hidan became quieter,but was still mumbling profanticies.

"now. Zetzu what did you say?"pain said turning to zetzu.

"we need to find shelter. **Its going to rain."**

"ok thank you do you know anywhere safe?"

"**a cave about ¼ mile from here…**it should hold us fine."

"ok thank you EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!"

~~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~IN THE CAVE!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~

"I miss sori…" konan said starting to cry.

"I know sweetheart…I know…we'll find him!"pain said,hugging the young woman.

"aw! Konan! Don't cry! Zuzu's scouting now!" hidan said smiling.

ZUZUZUZUZUZUZU "JESUS CHRIST! I CANT BELEVE IT!**MY LORD! I NEVER WOULD HAVE EXPECTED!**"zetzu yelled and he came back through the wall.

Pain immedently stood up. "what? What did you find? Start from the beginning and calm down."

"ok well we found this mansion 50 miles north…**so we decided to check it out…**and sasori and Deidara were there…** but something was different…** sasori's voice was higher….** And he…he was a….** dear god we were too late…"

"what are you talking about."

"_**sasori's a vampire… And Deidara had bite marks on his neck…"**_zetzu finally spat out.

Everyone was silent.

"!" konan cried.

Pain softy stroked her hair.

"im so sorry...**me too…**_**were both sorry…"**_

"don't be zetzu…its not your noone's fault…they've bonded…it was only a matter of time…"

"um…excuse me…"

!" konan cried.

Pain softy stroked her hair.

"im so sorry...**me too…**_**were both sorry…"**_

"don't be zetzu…its not your noone's fault…they've bonded…it was only a matter of time…"

"um…excuse me…"

Everyone's head turned. closest to the door, gasped. The man that stepped into the firelight has neon green eyes, a nice tan, and some serious bulkage. And was defiantly a vampire.

"my name's kakuzu…I hope I wasn't interrupting something here but I was wondering If I could take shelter from the storm with you…"

"of course. Im pain. This is my girlfriend, konan, that is zetzu and hidan is whom your sitting next to you." Everyone waved when pain introduced them, all except for hidan, whom had locked gazes with kakuzu.

The two seemed entranced by eachother.

"hidan."

No answer.

"hidan…"

No answer.

"HIDAN!"

"huh? Wadda want?"

"we need to talk about how we can get sasori and Deidara back."

"Deidara?" everyone's head turned again.

"ive heard of him..met him once…long blond hair, ice blue eyes?"

"yeah…what all do you know?"

"not much.. except that he's creator is krea…he's the baddest of the bad, krea is…I'd hate to have him as my master… he's been known to create to kill…he's horrible… ive never heard of a bad word to deidara's name though… the kid's as sweet as sugar and never turned anyone."kakuzu said returning his gaze to hidan.

"well that's where your wrong…he's turned out bestfriend, sasori, after bonding with him."pain stared. Looking down.

kakuzu choked. "t-they b-b-b-b-b-b-bonded! That's illegal!" kakuzu stuttered. "but since he turned him…its ok now…"

"you lost me…"hidan said with a blank face.

Kakuzu chuckled.

"it was part of the scare back in the 1920es. Vampires were being killed left and right for bonding , so the elders made a new law. If you bond with a human and don't turn then within a week. You're killed. If you do, everything's ok."

"oh…" hidan mumbled.

Then turned beet red when kakuzu tousled his hair.

'his hands feel good..'

hidan thought.

"its ok..i don't expect a human to be up on vampire coustums." Kakuzu softly smiled at hidan, who blushed harder.

"hidan? May I speak with you outside?"pain said, dragging hidan out under a nearby tree.

"you're aroused by him aren't you?"

"NO!"

"hidan don't lie to me! Its visible already. Don't let you're mind get away from you! He's a vampire and if he gets hungry he wont hesitate to kill you."

"how do you know? Deidara didn't kill sasori!"'

"not all vampires will have some self control!"

"then why aren't we dead! If he was a threat we would have been dead before you can say vampire! But no he ASKED us to stay! You don't even know him! Quit trashing him!"

"neither do you."

"I know he wont hurt us."

"how?"

"I JUST DO!" hidan angerly stomped inside.

"heszloooooooo there!"kakuzu happily said slipping a arm around hidan's waist after he sat down.

"well hezlo to you too!" hidan happily answered, cuddling closer to kakuzu.

Kakuzu leaned in close and whispered." He doesn't like me does he?"

"no not really…he thinks Im in love with you…"hidan whispered back.

"are you?"kakuzu mumbled putting his other arm around hidan and placing him in his lap.

"only time will tell…" hidan mumbled back as he snuggled closer, easily slipping into a nice deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Pulsations 10

"hey hidan…wake up." Kakuzu said quietly shaking hidan awake.

"huh? What is it?" hidan said sleppily.

"I wanna talk to you…privatelty… come on…lets step outside." Kakuzu purred saoftly in hidan's ear.

"ugh…fine!" hidan whined getting up and leaving the cave with kakuzu.

After a while kakuzu broke the silence.

"pain doesn't like me much…"

"no…he thinks that all vampires are bad…just because his parents were killed by one. But you're like Deidara I can tell."

"how?"

"I don't know…I just have this feeling, you know? Like I can feel what you're gonna do...like I can tell if your threat…ive always been able to, but ive never told anyone." Hidan said, softly looking down.

"that's quite a gift." Kakuzu said looking at hidan, they had stopped walking a while ago."when did you start being able to tell?"

"after I got attacked by a weird shark."

"a shark?"

"yeah. It was pure white had it had my color eyes. But they were different…somehow…I don't know…anyway in my village there's this lake….its said that if you look into it something comes up and attacks you…drags you down to the bottom of the lake…well when I was 5 I got curious… and I leaned too far over… I saw that shark… and It attacked me… it drug me down to the bottom… but…it let me go… "I ever since ive been able to sense dangerous people… and I still have the scar on my neck… so Its like the shark let me go… so I could live and do something… but I still have no idea what…sometimes when im by myself I touch the scar and wonder what the shark wanted me to do…I don't know…its stupid…I don't blame you if you don't believe me…"hidan said.

" I believe you, and you don't have to… but may I see the scar?"kakuzu said intensly staring at hidan.

"shure. It doen't hurt anymore."hidan said softly unbuttoning his shirt.

Kakuzu watched as hidan softly slipped his shirt off of his left shoulder and softly touched the smooth skin. He could see where the individual teeth percied the skin . he noticed the pattern too. A curcumsized triangle with a circle around it.

"Ive never seen this before…sorryi couldn't have been any hel-"kakuzu immedently was sucked into hidan's mind.

He saw a building. A church to be exact. Suddenly they were on a balchony, looking down on a strange ritual. Someone was , were tied to a pole…with lit hay under looked up and gasped. The upside down trianglewith a circle on it was on the walls…everywhere. They heard someone start talking over the screaming. he said "our lord, jashin-sama, please accept this sacrifice of blood to you. Talk this sacrifice along with our blood to understand our loyalness to you! We give you our blood jashin-sama! Please keep you're light on us! Please see us as worthy!" the priest then slit his wrist and held it over the fire. …Suddenly kakuzu heard gentle laughter.

He turned to see…hidan…laughing? He seemed to be enjoying this

Then kakuzu understood why he was a vampire hunter. He had such a drawing to blood. He was a born killer.

The two immedently fell back and landed on the ground.

Kakuzu just stared at hidan.

THUMP THUMP!  
"ow, OW!"

Two items had just fallen on hidan's head.

A necklace and a book.

Both had the symbol on hidan's neck on them.

They looked at eachother.

"ill put 'em on my pack."

"agreed."

"..hey 'kuzu?"

"yeah?"

"why did that happen?"

"what?"

"when you touched me…I had a vision…why?"

"i…I don't know…"

"d-…do you think it'll happen again if we touch again?"

kakuzu softly set his hand on hidan's sleve.

Nothing.

"you didn't touch the shirt did you? I thought u did…"hidan mumbled, leaning aginst the tree.

Kakuzu thought for a minute.

"Hidan…"

Hidan looked over to kakuzu and gasped.

Kakuzu had taken off his mask and pressed his lips to hidan's.

He was immedently taken back to the day with the shark.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK!~~~~~~  
"hidan listen to me. Don't go near the bridge ok?"

A young woman said, wagging her finger at a young brown-haired child.

the boy nodded, his brown eyes shimmering with excitement.

Hidan watched as him mom walked off and went in a shop. Through the window you could see her turn her back and start talking to her friend behind the bar,unseeing hidan as he looked around. A little girl called hidan was had dark brown hair that looked light brown thanks to her natural blond highlights.

"hi hi-chan! Wanna play truth or dare?"

"course!"

Hidan happily sat down next to the girl, and looked around.'4 people'hidan thought'that's how many's playing'.

"soo, mimi, who spins first?"

"you since you just showed up!"

"ok!" hidan happily leaned over and spun the bottle.

It went round and round.

"kerri! Truth or dare?"hidan happily churped.

"t-truth…" the young girl answered.

"ok…have you ever kissed someone!"hidan said giggling.

"no!"kerri yelled," boys are icky! Except you hi-chan! Your cool!"

"thanks!"hidan said blushing.

"my turn!"kerri yelled spinning the bottle.

Round it went.

And…

It stopped between hidan and mimi.

The two children's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

Everyone gasped.

Hidan had to kiss mimi.

hidan leaned over and gave mimi a peck on the lips.

Every one cried "EWWWWWWWWW~!"

Mimi and hidan just kept blushing.

"y-y-y-you spin mimi…"

"o-o-o-o..k"

The girl reached out and spun it, the game was back on.

"jonny!"

"truth or dare?"

"dare!"

"go poke that man!"  
the child eagerly jumped up and poked him,then ran back laughing as the man watched.

He smiled and shook his head.

Jonny spun the bottle.

"hi-chan!"

"your turn!"  
"truth or dare?"

"dare babby!"

(INTERUPTION~ PLEASE LISTEN TO ALY&AJ INTO THE RUSH WHILE READING THIS! LING TO YOUTUBE VIDEO IN AUTHORS COMMENTS!THANK YOU!)

"I dare you to go to the end of the peir, touch the water,and come back."a older child said as he walked up.

Everyone gasped.

"NO!"  
"DON'T DO IT HI-CHAN!"

"THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"I DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU!"

everyone gasped again.

"I don't care!" mimi said."he could get KILLED!"

"so? You have to do a double dog dare."

"who votes for ending the game?"mimi said calling a vote.

"i!"everyone agreed.

"so? Hidan was the last dare. He has to."

"mom said that I cant go near the peer!"hidan said, trying to get out of it.

"he's right, little bro. go."hidan's sister walked up.

"sis!"

"go you brat!"his sister said kissing the older boy.

"but-!"

"no buts! Were 13 your 6! Go!"

Hidan couldn't win.

He quietly got up.

"HI-CHAN! NO!"

"its ok mimi…I wont stay long enough to get hurt…and the tides high…I wont even have to lean over!"hidan said giving a unshure smile.

The silver haired boy gently made his way over to the peer and looked back.

"GO!" his sister yelled and hidan stepped onto the peer.

He was terrified.

'its ok…just poke the water and run back…'

Halfway there.

'just poke it and go. Poke and go.'

He quietly looked into the water and smiled.

"oooh…sparkly…" hidan softly touched the water with his hand, and giggled.

"its so soft…like…feathers…or…silk…"

Hidan smiled to himself.

He reached forward with both hands, stroking the surface.

"hidan?" his sister called, seeing something white in the distance.

"HIDAN?"she called again.

Giggling was her answer.

"HIDAN!"

She ran forward, to pull her brother away from the edge.

Too late.

The white shark's head bobbed up from the water.

Everything went slow for hidan's sister.

Hidan saw he shark surface and called to his sister.

"SISSY! A PRETTY FISH IS HERE!"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

She was a arms length away.

The shark looked at her.

She froze.

The boy ran forward.

"NO!"

The boy didn't see the shark.

The shark,quick as lightning, leaped and bit into hidan's neck,pulling him forwards into the water.

Hidan was always a strong kid but he wasn't strong enough.

"HIDAN!"

Was the last thing he heard before he was too far down to hear anything.

Everything slowed down now.

SPOOSH!

He saw someone break the surface.

They were swimming down to him.

His hand drifted up.

He felt something tug his shoulder.

He turned his head.

The shark was looking at him.

Straight in the eye.

'such pretty eyes…'

Hidan thought, petting the shark.

He noticed the sharks eyes.

'A upside triangle in a circle?'

The sharks eyes flashed, the triangle spinning one way, the circle the other way.

Hidan just stared.

'jashin wants you to live…so ill let you go….goodbye and good luck…hidan…'

He heard a voice in his head say.

He felt someone's arms wrap around his waist.

He looked back up to see a fisherman.

Then he passed out.

- in the hospital-

"hidan…hidan… "

He heard someone sobbing…

Sobbing his name…

"ive never seen anything like this…its unheard of…"

"I don't know…"

"that shark never let anyone go…but why is he an…?"

'Dr. patric...my doctor's here?'

"hey! His eyelids fluttered!"

"hidan? Hidan can you hear me?"

'mom…'

"hidan?"

'dad…'

"brat."

'sis…everyone's here…I could ave lived without sis though…'

"hidan try to open your eyes…"

' again…I better listen…now…where's my eyes…there they are…'

Hidan's eyes fluttered open.

Everyone gasped.

"what?" hidan said in a small voice.

Nobody said a word.

"what the hell is wrong with my son."

"what do you mean daddy? I feel fine…"

"you identified him as they pulled him out of the water no?"

"yes we did. And we never left his side. I know its our son."

"of course in your son mommy…"

Hidan said his eyes looking to his mothers.

he could see his reflection in her glasses.

"mommy?"

"yes? What is it sweetheart?"

"why are my eyes the color of the pretty fishies?"

"fish?"

"yeah…the one I petted…"

"he means the shark." His sister said.

"hidan..i need to know everything the pretty fishey did ok?"

Hidan gave a nervouos glance at everyone.

"why is there so many people?"

"could I have some time alone with hidan please?"

"Of course. Lets go."the doctor said tapping his mom's shoulder.

"no."

"you can wait outside the door."

"no!"

"mommy ill be fine…"hidan said, smiling.  
a few moments later everyone was gone.

"alright hidan…tell me what the fishey did."

"well I was petting him then he jumped up and bit me… then he started pulling me to the bottom of the lake …but it stopped when I looked at it…I heard it talk in my mind it said…'jashin wants you to live…so ill let you go….goodbye and good luck…hidan…'…the pretty fishey knew my name! all I remember next is someone jumping in, the fishey letting go.. and seeing a fisherman grab me…not in a bad way though… I felt him start towing me to shore and then I blacked out….then I woke up here… OH! And the fishey's eyes are purple! They had upside down triangles in them… they had a circle around them too!" hidan said smiling.

"the fishey likes me!"

"yes…hidan..?"  
"huh?"

"what color was the fishey?"

"silver…with purple eyes…"

"hidan Im going to give you a mirror and you tell me the fist thing that comes in your mind."

handed hidan a mirror.

"I LOOK LIKE THE FISHEY!" Hidan said as he looked in the mirror.

"ok..hidan you just get some rest ok?"

"ok… I am a little tired…"

"im going to talk to my friends outside your door ok? If you need anything yell."

"?"

"yes?"

"can I have a lollipop?"

smiled.

"what flavor?"

"uhhhhhhh…grape!"

"ok…ill be right back."

'he never gets grape…'

"yay!"  
a moment later hidan was being hugged.

"MIMI!"

Hidan happily hugged back.

"hidan? Are you ok?"

"im a little tired but other than that m fine!"  
"good… I was so worried!"

"awwwww im ok mimi! Mabey when I get out we can play some more!"

"yeah mabey…"  
hidan smiled.

"oh dear…are we in the right room?"

"mrs. Nightingale! Hi!"

"defiantly the right room."

Hidan happily hugged his friend's mom.

"hi hidan. I have a surprise for you…"

"what?"

"im your teacher next year! AND that means you can spend the night on weekdays, too!"

"YAY!"

Both of the children seemed so happy…

The doctor came in.

"hidan…we don't know how or why…but you're now an albino…that means you have a different color evey and youre pailer than other people…you wont be able to do certain things…but your parents will take care of you alright?"

"ok.."

walked in.

"here's that lollipop hidan."

"YAAAAAY!"

Hidan was out of the hospital two weeks later.

-at mimi's house-

"hahha! Tag your it!"

"no! you are!"

Mimi chased hidan around the yard.

MEEP MEEP!

"MR. FLUFFERS!"

Mimi ran out in the road to get the cat.

"MIMI! NO!"hidan yelled…she didn't hear him.

She fell…

MEEP MEEP!

CRASH!

"MIMI!"

Hidan's parents moved out before he found out if mimi was alive or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACKS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakuzu broke the kiss.

"hidan…"

"I never knew….i never knew if she survived… but I found out a vampire ran her over…"

"lemee guess…you killed him…"

"not yet…but I will…"

"hidan…"

"yes?"

"the person that ran over your friend…"

"yeah?"

"that was krea…"


End file.
